Patient vital sign monitoring may include measurements of blood oxygen, blood pressure, respiratory gas, and EKG among other parameters. Each of these physiological parameters typically require a sensor in contact with a patient and a cable connecting the sensor to a monitoring device. For example, FIGS. 1-2 illustrate a conventional pulse oximetry system 100 used for the measurement of blood oxygen. As shown in FIG. 1, a pulse oximetry system has a sensor 110, a patient cable 140 and a monitor 160. The sensor 110 is typically attached to a finger 10 as shown. The sensor 110 has a plug 118 that inserts into a patient cable socket 142. The monitor 160 has a socket 162 that accepts a patient cable plug 144. The patient cable 140 transmits an LED drive signal 252 (FIG. 2) from the monitor 160 to the sensor 110 and a resulting detector signal 254 (FIG. 2) from the sensor 110 to the monitor 160. The monitor 160 processes the detector signal 254 (FIG. 2) to provide, typically, a numerical readout of the patient's oxygen saturation, a numerical readout of pulse rate, and an audible indicator or “beep” that occurs in response to each arterial pulse.
As shown in FIG. 2, the sensor 110 has both red and infrared LED emitters 212 and a photodiode detector 214. The monitor 160 has a sensor interface 271, a signal processor 273, a controller 275, output drivers 276, a display and audible indicator 278, and a keypad 279. The monitor 160 determines oxygen saturation by computing the differential absorption by arterial blood of the two wavelengths emitted by the sensor emitters 212, as is well-known in the art. The sensor interface 271 provides LED drive current 252 which alternately activates the red and IR LED emitters 212. The photodiode detector 214 generates a signal 254 corresponding to the red and infrared light energy attenuated from transmission through the patient finger 10 (FIG. 1). The sensor interface 271 also has input circuitry for amplification, filtering and digitization of the detector signal 254. The signal processor 273 calculates a ratio of detected red and infrared intensities, and an arterial oxygen saturation value is empirically determined based on that ratio. The controller 275 provides hardware and software interfaces for managing the display and audible indicator 278 and keypad 279. The display and audible indicator 278 shows the computed oxygen status, as described above, and provides the pulse beep as well as alarms indicating oxygen desaturation events. The keypad 279 provides a user interface for setting alarm thresholds, alarm enablement, and display options, to name a few.